What My Power
by Joker The Clown
Summary: Re-make. Aku adalah seorang pengawas,takdir dunia berada ditanganku jadi kalian sebaiknya tidak membuatku marah atau aku akan menghancurkan dunia ini


**What My Power**

 **(Re-Make)**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masahi Kishimoto dan Highschool dxd milik Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: X (Naruto tidak ada pasangan)**

 **Warning: Godlike!Naru, UnDefeated!Naru, Bashing!Chara, Typo**

 **Unknown Place**

Disebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang sedang melayang dengan mata tertutup seperti sedang tidur pemuda itu mempunyai rambut berwarna putih dan kulit berwarna putih tak lama kemudian datang sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

Pemuda tersebut membuka kedua matanya dan memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna hitam mempunyai pupil berwarna merah (mata Ghoul dari anime Tokyo Ghoul) " **Kami-sama** ada apa kau mengunjungiku?" tanya pemuda tersebut kearah cahaya tersebut yang merupakan **Kami-sama**.

" **Naruto aku ingin kau mengawasi tempat makhluk lainnya berada** " ucap **Kami-sama** kearah pemuda tersebut yang bernama Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan **Kami-sama** menghela nafasnya.

"Hah, baiklah **Kami-sama** aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, aku boleh melakukan apapun yang aku suka disana." Ucap Naruto menyutujui permintaan Kami-sama.

" **Terima kasih Naruto kalau mereka tidak hidup dengan baik dan selalu berbuat kekacauan kau bleh menghancurkan dunia mereka** " ucap **Kami-sama** kepada Naruto yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah **Kami-sama** berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk tugas ini?" tanya Naruto.

" **Kau kuberi waktu satu tahun untuk mengawasi mereka. Setelah lewat satu tahun kau boleh memutuskan untuk menghancurkan atau membiarkan mereka tetap hidup** " ucap **Kami-sama**.

"Baiklah pada waktu yang mana aku akan mengawasi mereka **Kami-sama**. Apakah waktu setelah Great War baru selesai atau jauh didepannya?" tanya Naruto.

" **Kau akan berada diwaktu yang agak jauh dari waktu Great War sebaiknya kau memeriksanya sendiri** " ucap **Kami-sama**.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu **Kami-sama** " ucap Naruto lalu dibawahnya tercipta robekan dimensi yang menelannya hingga menghilang.

" **Semoga kau tidak berbuat yang aneh – aneh disana Naruto** " gumam Kami-sama lalu menghilang dari sana.

Celah Dimensi

Di dalam celah dimensi terlihat seekor naga berwarna merah yang sangat besar yang menjaga celah dimensi naga itu adalah **Great Red**. **Great Red** yang sedang berenang dengan tenang didalam celah dimensi melihat sebuah robekan dimensi yang mengeluarkan Naruto. **Great Red** langsung mendekat kearah Naruto.

" **Naruto-sama kenapa anda berada disini?** " tanya **Great Red** dengan hormat kepada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Aku akan berada didunia ini selama setahun untuk mengawasi makhluk lainnya. Jadi, kau sebaiknya jangan menggangguku naga bodoh" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang tajam dan pandangan yang tajam kearah **Great Red**. **Great Red** langsung terdiam ketakutan mendengar ucapan Naruto ditambah lagi Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tajam dengan kedua mata hitam berpupil merah miliknya yang sangat menakutkan.

" **Maafkan saya Naruto-sama silahkan lanjutkan perjalanan anda"** ucap **Great Red.** Dibawah kaki Naruto kembali munculrobekan dimensi yang menelan Naruto hingga menghilang.

 **Great Red** yang melihat Naruto telah pergi benafas lega " **Untunglah aku tidak membuatnya terlalu marah Naruto-sama itu terlalu mudah marah dan suka menghancurkan apapun yang dia tidak suka. Semoga saja para makhluk itu tidak membuatnya marah sehingga membuatnya menghancurkan dunia untuk ketiga kalinya** " ucap **Great Red** kembali berenang di celah dimensi.

 **xxxWMPxxx**

"Hah kenapa aku menerima perintah dari **Kami-sama** untuk datang kesini sih? Buang-buang waktu saja" ucap Naruto yang kini berada disebuah kamar hotel mewah di kota Kuoh yang baru saja ditempatinya. Naruto membuka tirai jendela yang berada disana.

"Baiklah saatnya memulai tugasku disini _**Clone**_ " dibelakang Naruto (Naruto sedang menatap keluar Jendela) muncul banyak orang yang berwajah sama dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah kalian semua akan berpencar diseluruh tempat didunia ini, didunia bawah, surga, Olympus Asgard dan yang lainnya semuanya kalian datangi masing-masing satu tempat, sedangkan aku akan berada dikawasan ini" perintah Naruto kepada semua _**Clone**_ miliknya.

"Baik!" jawab semua Clone milik Naruto.

"Oh iya jangan lupa untuk mengubah penampilan kalian dan nama kalian. Itu saja sekarang pergi" ucap Naruto lalu semua _**Clone**_ milik Naruto menghilang pergi dari sana.

Naruto yang masih melihat keluar jendela kamar hotelnya tiba-tiba saja menyeringai lebar "baiklah saatnya untuk memulai, sisa waktu yang mereka miliki adalah 365 hari sebelum aku akan memutuskan akan nasib dunia ini" gumam Naruto dengan suara yang sangat datar dan matanya kembali seperti semula berwarna hitam dan pupilnya yang berwarna merah (Naruto ketika tiba di Kuoh mengubah matanya menjadi seperti orang normal dengan pupil Saphire).

"dan juga aku akan memberikan kalian sesuatu untuk menjadi pendorong semangat kalian" ucap Naruto dan ditangan kanannya muncul cahaya berwarna putih, cahaya tersebut langsung menghilang diudara ketika Naruto melemparkannya keluar jendela.

 **xxxWMPxxx**

Pada sore hari terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman yang berada di Kuoh. Tak lama kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Naruto lalu langsung pergi ketempat air mancur yang berada di taman tersebut dan melihat disana ada dua orang remaja satu perempuan satu pria yang sedang berbicara.

"Dari auranya peremouan tersebut sudah jelas adalah malaikat jatuh dan pria tersebut adalah manusia pemegang **sacred gear boosted gear** " ucap Naruto yang sudah duduk disalah satu bangku taman tidak jauh dari sana. Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari tempat Issei dan Raynare (semua pasti udah tahu nama mereka jadi langsung saja).

"Dasar iblis, bukannya menolong mereka malah Cuma melihat saja" gumam Naruto, Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Issei dan Raynare.

Ditempat Issei dan Raynare

"Ne Issei-kun maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku" tanya Raynare kepada Issei.

Issei yang mendegar pertanyaan Raynare/Yuuma menyeringai mesum "Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu" jawab Issei dengan semangat.

"Maukah kau mati untukku"ucap Raynare membuat Issei terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Yuma-chan" tanya Issei agak ketakutan. Raynare langsung mengubah pakaiannya menjadi pakaian malaikat jatuhnya.

"Terima ini" Raynare langsung menciptakan tombak cahaya dan melemparkannya kearah Issei.

Jleeb!

Tombak cahaya tersebut langsung menembus tubuh Issei, Issei langsung tergeletak ditanah dan tombak cahaya tersebut menghilang dari tubuhnya "Kenapa kau melakukan ini" tanya Issei.

"Jangan salahkan aku salahkanlah **Kami-sama** yang telah memberikanmu **Sacred Gear** " jawab Raynare

" **Sacred** apa" Issei mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Heh sebaiknya aku pergi da-"

Buaakh!

Belum selesai Raynare menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sakit diperutnya .

Tap tap

"Jangan berani kau menyalahkan **kami-sama** atas apa yang diberkannya kepada makhluk lain" ucap Naruto yang merupakan orang yang memukul Raynare.

Raynare yang melihat Naruto terkejut karena dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto "Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau memukulku" teriak Raynare dengan marah.

"Tidak penting siapa aku, yang jelas aku akan membunuhmu karena kau sudah berani menyalahkan **kami-sama** " ucap Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Raynare.

"Cih dasar sialan rasakan ini" Raynare menciptakan satu tombak cahaya dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat tombak cahaya tersebut mendekatinya hanya diam tidak bergerak.

Greb! Crash!

Naruto langsung menangkap tombak cahaya tersebut dan langsung menghancurkannya dengan tangan kosong. Raynare yang melihat hal itu terkejut karena tidak terjadi apa-apa kepada Naruto.

"Dasar sialan aku akan membunuhmu" Raynare kembali menciptakan tombak cahaya.

" _ **Pause**_ " ketika Naruto mengatakan itu semua yang berada disana berhenti bergerak dan waktu berhenti berjalan kecuali Naruto.

Tap tap

Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Raynare yang tidak bisa bergerak, ditangan Naruto tercipta sebuah pedang biasa, setelah Naruto sampai didekat Raynare dia menebas leher Raynare.

" _ **Restart**_ " ucap Naruto dan semua kembali bergerak dan waktu bergerak kembali.

Bruuk!

Tiba-tiba saja badan Raynare ambruk ketanah dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya. Lalu tubuh Raynare berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya dan menghilang tanda bahwa ia sudah mati.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Issei yang tergeletak ditanah, dia melihat Issei masih dalam kondisi yang sama.

Tap tap

Naruto menghilangkan pedang yang ditanagannya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari sana 'Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dirinya biarkan saja dia mati disana dan kalau beruntung dua iblis yang disana pasti akan mereinkernasikannya kedalam Peerage miliknya' batin Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar teriakan perempuan dibelakangnya. Dibelakangnya terdapat dua perempuan yang sedang berdiri didepan Issei yang masih tergeletak. Perempuan yang pertama memiliki rambut berwarna merah, bermata hijau biru, dan memiliki payudara yang besar, perempuan yang kedua mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam, bermata violet, dan juga mempunyai payudara yang sama besarnya dengan yang berambut merah.

"Ada apa" tanya Naruto kepada mereka berdua.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan bagaimana kau bisa membunuh malaikat jatuh itu dengan sangat cepat tanpa kami sadari?" tanya yang rambut merah aka Rias Gremory

"Itu tidak perlu kujawab karena aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menjawabmu lagipula kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk menyuruhku menjawab pertanyaanmu" jawab Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku mempunyai hak ini adalah kawasan klan kami klan Gremory" ucap Rias.

"Kawasan milik kalian? ini adalah dunia manusia dan kalian menyebut ini adalah tempat kalian? Tempat kalian seharusnya berada di dunia bawah bukan disini" ucap Naruto

"Kami disini untuk menjaga manusia dari iblis liar yang berkeliaran supaya tidak mengganggu manusia yang lainnya"

"Dan kenapa iblis liar itu ada hah? Itu karen kalian tidak becus untuk mengatur bawahan kalian begitu juga dengan pemimpin malaikat jatuh itu dia tidak bisa mengatur bawahannya. Dan juga kalian bilang menjaga manusia tapi kalian membiarkan orang itu mati, kalian piker aku tidak tahu kalau kalian bersembunyi dan melihat pemuda itu mati" ucap Naruto panjang lebar membuat Rias dan Akeno terkejut karena Naruto mengetahui kalau mereka berdua bersembunyi.

"Itu tidak penting, kami sudah menolongnya dengan menghidupkannya kembali" ucap Akeno yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Kalian menghidupkannya kembali hnay karena dia mempunyai Sacred Gear, kalau saja dia tidak mempunyai Sacred Gear kalian pasti tidak akan menghidupkannya kembali, benarkan kataku dasar iblis" ucap Naruto

Rias yang mendengar perkataan Naruto menjadi sangat marah "Dasar makhluk rendahan berani sekali kau menghinaku pewaris klan Gremory" Rias menciptakan bola berwarna hitam kemerahan sebesar bola basket.

"Terima ini _**Power of Destruction**_ " Rias melemparkan bola _**Power of Destruction**_ tersebut kearah Naruto.

Wussh!

Naruto langsung mengarahkan tangannya kedepan dan ketika bola power of destruction tersebut mengenai tangan Naruto bola tersebut langsung menghilang "Kau berani sekali menyerangku dasar jalang, kau akan mati" teriak Naruto marah dia kembali menciptakan pedang tadi.

" _ **Pause**_ " sekali lagi semuanya berhenti bergerak. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Rias dia mengangkat pedangnya bersiap untuk menebas kepala Rias.

"Tunggu dulu aku mempunyai sebuah ide" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

" _ **clone**_ " Naruto menciptakan satu buah _**clone**_ miliknya.

"Aku mempunyai tugas untukmu kau harus meolongnya dariku ketika aku akan menyerangnya dan buatlah dia jatuh cinta padamu sampai dia tidak mau berpisah darimu dan ketika aku suruh kau hancurkan hatinya" ucap Naruto kepada _**Clone**_ miliknya _**clone**_ tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya.

"dan namamu adalah Kirigaya Kazuto dan rubahlah penampilanmu" Clone Naruto atau Kirigaya Kazuto langsung merubah penampilannya (Clone Naruto berubah menjadi Kirigaya Kazuto/Kirito dalam anime Sword Art Online dengan jubah dan pakaian hitamnya).

"baiklah ayo kita mulai _**Restart**_ " Waktu kembali berjalan dan terlihat Naruto kembali menebaskan pedangnya kearah Rias.

Trank!

Tiba-tiba saja muncul Kazuto (Clone Naruto) menahan pedang Naruto dengan pedang hitam miliknya (pedang elucidator Kirito dalam SAO).

"kau baik-baik saja" tanya Kazuto kepada Rias yang terkejut melihat dia hamper saja mati.

"i- iya aku baik-baik saja" jawab Rias

TBC

Hai semuanya, maaf saya lama nggak update ini dikarenakan saya menjadi sangat malas saat bulan puasa tiba maaf haha

Saya mempunyai pengumuman bahwa saya akan meremake kedua fanfic saya itu saja.

Joket Out hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha


End file.
